


Родственные души

by FoxMurka



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxMurka/pseuds/FoxMurka
Summary: У сына некогда бывшего капитана Карасуно есть проблема: он страстно хочет стать асом, но ему, увы, не хватает таланта. А у сына Ойкавы Тоору этого таланта хоть отбавляй, но Волейбол ему не интересен. И вот они оба решают уйти из клуба.Куда их приведет судьба?





	Родственные души

Плотная стена дождя стелилась по земле, домам, деревьям. Огромные капли гулко приземлялись и разбивались об поверхность асфальта, кирпича, коры. Было тихо, словно все вымерли. Даже в окнах погасли огни. Было зябко, грустно и мерзко. Бррр.

Вдоль небольшой улочки шел парень. Его одежда промокла насквозь, и холод пронизывал тело до костей. Зуб об зуб не попадал.  
«Надо сделать привал: укрыться от ливня»  
Сквозь пелену он увидел небольшое кафе. Теплое и уютное.

Интересно, может, ему удастся там избавиться от тягостных дум?

*****

— Держите блок!  
— Харуичи, отличной подачи.  
— Фуруя, прикрой.  
— Шанс бол! 

И вот.… Каждый раз.

Каждый раз, находясь на площадке, он давал себе обещания, что сегодня, именно сегодня, он забьёт. Именно сегодня его не заблокируют. Именно сегодня он сможет провести атаку.  
Но…

25-15  
25-18  
25-23

И чаще всего не в их пользу. Тяжелый груз ложился на плечи, ведь именно он был ответственен за поражения команды.

Эх, если бы он был чуточку сильнее, талантливее…. Какой толк проводить сутки напролет в спортзале, если каждый раз подводишь команду своей бездарностью. Карасуно, в прошлом национальные чемпионы, победившие самого Ушиваку, теперь не способны пройти в четвертьфинал, и все из-за него. Он был недостоин быть сыном Савамуры Даичи. Недостоин звания капитана команды. Его поддерживают, на него надеются, а он не может отплатить даже самую малость. Желание стать асом настолько велико и настолько неисполнимо, что разрывало сердце на куски. Боль от поражения и собственной беспомощности сковывали, сжимали, душили, и вырваться было очень тяжело. Он думал, что если выбежит вот так вот, на эмоциях, из спортзала и будет идти невесть глаза, то станет легче.  
Но, увы, легче не становилось.

*****  
Он старался доесть бургер, но кусок в горло не лез. Улица утопала в ливне. И куда теперь идти? О Боги! Неужели он застрял здесь навечно? Вдруг внезапно завибрировал смартфон. Парень презрительно взглянул и убрал его в карман. Наверняка, это Курамочи названивает, собирается промывать ему мозги.

«Как ты можешь? У тебя же талант…»

Талант? А что такое талант? Правильно пасовать — это талант? Подавать в прыжке– это талант? А проводить быструю? Это-то хоть считается талантом?

Талант… Он слышал это слово с детства, часто с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как играли в волейбол сокомандники его отца. Он, наверное, поэтому вступил в клуб в младшей школе. Затем средняя, теперь старшая, и везде одно и тоже — хвалебные отзывы и восторгание. Но шло время, и огонь в глазах начинал гаснуть. Он уже не так страстно смотрел матчи, не так часто задерживался в спортзале, не выкладывался на полную. Конечно, его осуждали, старались привести в чувство, образумить и … .  
И ему было тошно! Он знал, что предает Курамочи, товарищей по команде, своего отца Ойкаву Тоору, всю школу Аобаджосай. Но чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что он предает самого себя.  
Поэтому оставив лишь одну записку, он забрел в эту кафешку.

Дождь, кажется, уже заканчивался. Надо выдвигаться.  
В дверях он внезапно натыкается на какого-то щуплого паренька.

И вот…. Савамура и Миюки, два волейболиста, два соперника и две родственные души наконец-то встретились.

***  
Подростки, не отрываясь, смотрели друг другу в глаза. Родственные души…. Что же их связывает? Знаменитые родители? Горечь поражений? Нереализованные способности? Или, быть может, неоправданные ожидания? Несомненным было одно — Миюки влекло к Савамуре. Они вышли из этого унылого места и направились, … я даже не знаю куда. Куда глаза глядели. Ледяной ветер хлестал по щекам, лбу, рукам, срывал очки и обвивал тонкую и нежную шею Савамуры. Эйдзюну было неловко, поскольку Миюки — связующий команды противника, и слухи о нем ходили не очень хорошие. Поначалу он стеснялся, робел, злобно зыркал на своего нового знакомого. Его бесила эта наглая и самоуверенная ухмылка, довольный и всезнающий взгляд. Однако, как ни крути, что-то его притягивало к нему.

Позволив себе немного расслабиться, Эйдзюн уже не шел, как раньше, за спиной, а, раскинув руки, прыгал по лужам, как ребенок. Недовольные деревья одарили его густые каштановые волосы звенящими дождевыми каплями. Связующий Аобаджосай расхохотался, и Савамура рассмеялся в ответ. Тогда Миюки нежно коснулся его щеки, намереваясь смахнуть струящуюся вниз каплю.  
Эйдзюн схватил его запястье и крепко сжал.  
— Эмм… Уххх… У тебя такие длинные пальцы, — растерянно произнес Миюки. — И суставы. Они очень гибкие.  
— Я знаю! — Эйдзюн засиял как звездочка. — Мне все это говорят.

От его улыбки веяло теплом, уютом, и Миюки, не осознавая, что делает, прижался вплотную к Савамуре. Не зная, правильно это или нет, его губы коснулись губ его нового товарища. Сначала просто маленький поцелуй, за ним последовал следующий, более уверенный. Затем еще один, и еще один, и еще один. И вот, — Миюки был уже не в силах остановиться. «Жертва» рядом пыталась вырываться, извивалась из стороны в сторону. С каждым разом попытки становились все тщетнее.  
Наслаждение вскружила голову обоим.

Наконец-то! Они добились! Это было то, что нужно!

Это была эйфория!

Экстаз!

Блаженство!

Они были словно созданы друг для друга.

Инь и янь!

День и ночь!

Добро и зло!

Питчер и кэтчер…

Вот так вот внезапно.… И время замерло, и целый мир остался позади.

А, может, ну его это все, а? Все предрассудки, пустые надежды, бесполезные переживания? Может, бросить все к чертовой матери! Бросить волейбол, команду и создать свое, уникальное, родное и только для них одних.  
Создать новую, свою команду, свой спорт, в котором они — чемпионы и никто не сможет сказать в их адрес что-то оскорбительное.

Двое парней взглянули друг на друга, и у каждого на лице читалась радость.  
«Будь моим! А я буду твоим! Навеки веков…»

И оба слились в одном длинном — предлинном поцелуе.

Возле них заиграл ветер. Он закружил опавшие листья, словно это были их беды, и унес прочь, далеко-далеко.


End file.
